entre mis mejores amigos
by The Alice Game
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si karkat es amado por todos sus amigos hombres?, ¿Y que estos se sumen a una apuesta para ver quien se lo queda? ¿y que todas las chicas conspiren contra el solo para verlo avergonzado? Pues léanlo aquí donde karkat será SEDUCIDO y ukeado por siete chicos (gamzee, equius, sollux, Dave, john, eridan y tavros) y donde las chicas ayudaran a su candidato favorito.
1. El principio del principio

El principio del principio

¿Que podría ser peor que estar corriendo, estar todo sudado y con las piernas totalmente debilitadas por el exceso de ejercicio, sin contar que eres pésimo en deportes y eres demasiado delgado?

-mierda, mierda, mierda-decía una y otra vez, ¿cómo rayos se había metido en esa situación?

-¡Karkat espera!-¡Karbro no corras!-¡oye Kar detente!-¡hey KK aguarda!-gritaba un grupo de chicos detrás suyo.

-¡NO!, ¡déjenme en paz, locos!-gritaba karkat mientras se metía dentro del centro comercial. Oh cierto, ya recuerdas el como es que estas metido en esto, será mejor comenzar desde el principio….

Eran las 06.00 Am cuando te despiertas, miras por la ventana aun medio adormilado y te das cuenta que afuera hace un frío horrible, de esos que te permiten estar todo el día encerrado en tu casa, tomando chocolate caliente mientras miras una de tus tantas películas de romance, claro si es que pudieras darte ese lujo. En primer lugar hay que presentarse, tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, un chico de estatura algo baja, cabello negro alborotado, piel un tanto blanca, ya que casi ni sales de tu habitación mas que para ir a la universidad y para ir a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, con unos ojos de un brillante color rojo y ¡ah si! También tienes un genio horrible, no es que te guste estar enojado solo es que no soportas a los idiotas e imbéciles, tienes dieciocho años y vives solo en una casa de dos pisos cerca de la universidad a la que vas.

Bueno, continuando con tu "hermosa" mañana, te levantas para darte una ducha y vestirte con una camiseta negra de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises y unas converse negras, al terminar decidiste salir de tu habitación, a la cual nadie pero NADIE puede entrar, bajas las escaleras y entras a la cocina, sacas el cereal y la leche de la nevera y desayunas como cualquier otra persona, hasta ahí tu día a sido normal y nada te ha hecho enojar, muy bien. Una vez que lavaste los trastos, ordenaste tu mochila y te pusiste una chaqueta negra con botones verdes, saliste de tu casa no sin antes darle un saludo y claro dejarle comida a tu gato, Darius, el cual estaba durmiendo placidamente en el sofá, miras el reloj que estaba en la pared y te das cuenta de que todo eso te ha llevado ya una hora y media. No se te hace problema ya que tus clases empiezan a las ocho y media de la madrugada y te lleva quince minutos ir a pie.

-.-.-.-Pov Karkat

-justamente hoy que hace frío, es sábado y pasan "Scott Pilgrim vs los ex de su novia"* me toca ir a clases-me quejo en voz alta. Como a los imbéciles de los profesores se les ocurría hacer una clase justamente HOY y además obligatoria, no es mi culpa que idiotas retrasados que no saben leer ni un puto cuento infantil de mierda necesiten esta clase para "entender" bien lo que dice el profesor ¡agh!

Ya voy casi llegando cuando algo amorfo parecido a una gato me taclea cual jugador de futbol americano. Cuando me recupero del golpe me fijo que no estoy tan equivocado, era Nepeta Leijon, una amiga de la universidad, ella tomaba biología y yo literatura pero a veces nos tocaban algunas clases juntos.

-¡buenos días Karkitty!-me saluda emocionada Nepeta mientras se levanta.

-que tiene de buenos, hace un puto frío, tengo una mierda de clase extra y además no puedo quedarme en casa a descansar, así que dime… ¡EXACTAMENTE QUE MIERDA TIENE DE BUENOS DIAS!-grite enojado y como no estarlo, Nepeta no se inmuto cuando le grite y siguió sonriendo como si nada, suspire y me levante, empezó a correr viento a si que ambos nos dirigimos al edificio principal, aun no empezaba ninguna de nuestras clases así que teníamos tiempo libre, hablamos del juego que habíamos jugado la semana pasada y el como termino, al recordarlo me deprimí un poco, ya que al final todos habían terminado muertos.

-purrro no te preocupes karkitty, solo era un juego-me consola Nepeta, si no fuera como una hermana para mi quizás saldría con ella, le mire con el ceño fruncido pero no de enojo si no de impotencia, fui un mal líder y debía admitirlo.

-y aun así todos acabaron muertos-dije con voz triste. Queriendo dejar el tema de lado le volví a hablar-¿y los demás?

Al parecer mi pregunta la puso incomoda o nerviosa por que empezó a darme un montón de estúpidas excusas que ni un niño se las cree.

-yo…ah…emm…no…no lose karkitty jejeje-dijo Nepeta mirando para todos lados, esquivando mi mirada.-tal vez estén por ahí tu sabes como son: 3.

La mire extrañado, ¿desde cuando Nepeta es esquiva conmigo e inventa tan patéticas excusas?, era fácil de notar por su comportamiento que sabia donde estaban y no quería decirme y eso me molesto-como sea, mejor me voy a mi puta clase, mientras mas rápido termine este día mejor-me levante de la banca donde nos habíamos sentado y camine en dirección a mi clase dejando a Nepeta sola.

-etto nos vemos luego karkitty-se despidió ella, yo solo levante mi mano en respuesta.

Llegue a mi sala y aun estaba vacía faltaban unos minutos para empezarla y el fucking profesor siempre llegaba tarde sin contar que algunos de mis compañeros también lo hacían, me senté en el asiento de al final del salón así podía evitar que me preguntaran cosas entupidas y podía distraerme un poco ya que tenia la ventana al lado. Y ahí espere a que se empezara a llenar el salón.

-.-.-.-fin Pov karkat

-.-.-.- Horas Antes en un café

-. Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto una adorable chica llamada Nepeta a su grupo de amigos, el cual estaba conformado por Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam, Equiuus Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes y Karkat Vantas pero este último no se encontraba, ya que este tenía una clase extra que le había dado la universidad.

-pue2 e2tabamo2 hablando de quiiene2 no2 gu2tan, pero nadiie quiiere deciir nada-dijo Sollux con su habitual seseo.

Nepeta miro a todos sus amigos varones, algo extraño les pasaba, se les notaban nerviosos y esquivaban sus miradas de los demás. Las demás chicas también lo notaron, no por nada eran mujeres y tenían un sexto sentido para las cosas del amor. Nepeta se sentó al lado de Sollux y Equiuus quedando entre ellos, todos estaban sentados en cómodos sillones y sillas que rodeaban un par de mesitas de café donde había unas cuantas bebidas calientes y dulces para acompañarlos, claro a excepción de Gamzee que tenía su típica botella de Faygo.

-y ¿entonces?, ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Vriska con una sonrisa retorcida. Todos se miraron unos con otros, esperando a que uno cayera, y ese fue…

-me… me parece un poco lindo Karkat-dijo Eridan mirando para otro lado, le daba vergüenza el confesar su más grande secreto amoroso, le era tan penoso decirle a todos sus amigos que Karkat le resultaba lindo. Después de todo, esa faceta de "odio" que le profesaba solo era una farsa para poder hablarle.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados, nunca esperaron que el primero en quebrarse fuera Eridan, unos de los chicos más ricos que juraba que detestaba a Karkat, después de eso, pasó algo que ninguna chica pensó que ocurriría nunca.

-ehh, a mí, uhhh, también me… me gusta karkat… -confeso ahora Tavros agachando la cabeza con la cara sonrojada. Ahora todos lo miraban a él.

-pue2 a mii tambiién me gu2ta-dijo Sollux cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que acaso a todos nos gusta karkat?-pregunto Equiuus con el ceño fruncido.- dudo que también le guste a Gamzee, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

-PuEs TeNeMOs Un PrObLeMa MoThErFuCkErS pOrQuÉ eL eS mI pEqUeÑo MiLaGrO tAmBiÉn -dijo Gamzee tomando de su Faygo mientras sonreía al recordar el rostro de su bestfriend.

No era necesario decir que ahora todas las chicas estaban consternadas por saber quién había robado el corazón de los chicos del grupo, y para mejorar o empeorar la situación, al parecer entre ellos mismos se retaban con la mirada, como queriendo decir quién era el mejor candidato para estar con el cáncer gruñón. Las chicas se miraron entre si y sonrieron hablándose con la miraba. Poniéndose de acuerdo entre ellas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, cada una a su manera, pero así lo harían. Así podrían ayudar a sus amigos y de paso divertirse con las reacciones de karkat.

[PD]hola, bueno este fic es de fans para fans, mi beta y mi ayudante es [CH] mi mejor amiga, ambas estamos locas por homestuck :3, el punto es que espero les guste y si no igual publicare xD por que me gusta escribir, se aceptan criticas constructivas, dudas, preguntas y sugerencias que tal vez tome en cuenta. bueno eso seria todo nanodayo hasta la próxima semana donde publicare el siguiente capitulo. ¿quieres agregar algo [CH]?

[CH]Jejejeje mi dominara el mundo! Muajajaja ok no ni siquiera mando en mi pieza._. Viva el pie y el Faygo motherfuckers! :o3 y los cupcakes tambien bitches!


	2. ¿! Una Apuesta¡?

- OH pero que lindo, a todos les gusta Karkat, ¿no es adorable?-dijo Terezi con un tono de burla, riéndose un poco.

-Muy lindo: 33, purrro ¿quién se quedara con Karkitty?-pregunto Nepeta jugando con las orejitas de su gorro de gato azul.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, estaba claro que karkat no podía estar con todos a la misma vez y menos aun ellos lo compartirían, debían tomar una decisión y una muy grande.

-¿Y si hacen una apuesta?-pregunto Vriska con una sonrisa torcida, estaba claro que los chicos al escuchar su propuesta aceptarían, son hombres y a ellos siempre le han gustado este tipo de retos.

-¿Una apue2ta?-pregunto Sollux intrigado.

-Sí, una apuesta-confirmo Vriska-es una buena opción para decidir quien es el mejor para Karkat. El ganador se lo queda ¿no?

Todos se lo pensaron un momento, tomándole el peso a sus palabras y encontrándole la razón, era una buena forma de saber quien era el mejor candidato a pareja de karkat. Al final todos aceptaron, después de todo ninguno tenia la intención de perder. Y así empezó la gran odisea de quien logra conquistar al cáncer gruñón.

-Bien chicos, que bueno que se pusieron de acuerdo pero ahora hay que definir las reglas-dijo Kanaya, era la única que podía tener un poco de compasión por el cangrejo.

-¿ReGlAs?-pregunto Gamzee extrañado. El solo pensaba ir y tomar a Karkat, después de todo, él tenía la ventaja de ser su mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto gamzee, todo tiene reglas y esta apuesta claramente también las tendrá-dijo ahora Terezi emocionada, Karkat no sabría en qué problemas se iba a meter por culpa de ellas.-además así será mas divertido H3H3H3

Nepeta, que traía su mochila con ella, saco una hoja y un lápiz y en el escribió el titulo de…

"REGLAS DE LA APUESTA" 

1º Karkat debe decidir con quien se queda, es solo su decisión.

2º No puedes acosarlo físicamente, ya sean manoseos o cosas del mismo estilo.

3º No se puede tratar de sabotear a los otros. (Ya sea de forma directa o indirecta)

4º Esta prohibido decirle a karkat sobre la apuesta. Si no, se cancela la apuesta automáticamente.

5º Puedes darle besos en las mejillas o en la frente u en otro lugar pero no en la boca.

"Y ESAS FUERON LAS REGLAS XD"

Todos aceptaron las reglas y firmaron el papel donde se habían escrito, ya eran las 7:30 cuando terminaron el acuerdo de la apuesta y sus bebidas, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron cada uno por su lado, ideando la mejor estrategia para conquistar a Karkat Vantas.

-.-.-.-En el presente.

-Hola Karkat-saluda John Egbert a Karkat. El chico era compañero de clases de Vantas y siempre se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían.

-Hola-dijo karkat mirando hacia la ventana, indiferente.

-¡hey!, ¿por que tan frío?-pregunta john sentándose junto a el.

-Hace un puto frío de mierda, entupido-respondió Karkat molesto. John solo río, le parecía adorable esa actitud, aunque no negaría que si sonriera más y no insultara a todos seria mejor.

-Bueno ya Karkitty miau miau, no te enojes tan temprano-dijo John riendo por el mote ridículo.

-No me llames así imbécil, es malditamente estúpido-dijo Karkat ahora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-no me molestes, bolsa de mierda ambulante.

-Si, si-dijo john, ahora se pudo un poco serio- ehh…oye Karkat quería preguntarte algo.

-Habla ya Egbert, no tengo tu puto tiempo-dijo karkat, esa era su forma de decir suelta la sopa.

-Lo que pasa es que…-a John le costa decir eso, le parecía tan vergonzoso y para peor se sonrojo.

-¡Dilo ya Hijo de puta!-dijo karkat perdiendo la paciencia.

-*hic* O-ok, lo que ocurre es que quería preguntarte si… ¿si puedo ir a vivir contigo?-dijo john sonrojándose aun más, ¡ya!, lo había dicho, ahora debía esperar la negación de karkat.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Karkat confundido, si John le preguntaba eso era por una razón-¿Ocurrió algo en tu casa?

-¿Ah?-John estaba confundido, pensaba que karkat le gritaría y se negaría aunque aún no le haya dicho que si-lo que ocurre es que quiero "independizarme", he… necesito mi espacio y con mi papa y mi abuela no puedo tenerlo. Por eso te pregunte si podría quedarme contigo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar y…

- Está bien-dijo karkat sacando su cuaderno, el profesor ya había llegado y la clase estaba empezando-puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, mientras no me fastidies, no tengo problema en que vivamos juntos.

-oh gracias, gracias, gracias-decía john completamente feliz, no podía creer que lo haya aceptado. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas arriesgándose a obtener un golpe por parte del chico gruñón-te prometo comportarme y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar los gastos de la casa, muchas gracias karkat.

-Si, mierda si, como digas solo suéltame o en serio considerare no dejarte entrar a mi casa-dijo karkat en forma de amenaza.

John lo soltó, aun radiante y desbordando felicidad, también saco sus cosas y empezó a escuchar a su profesor, pero cada vez que intentaba prestar atención su mirada se desviaba a la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Sin poderlo evitarlo toda la clase estuvo pensando en como seria el vivir con karkat o en el como seria su casa, o su habitación o como luciría durmiendo. Al final lo único que tenia en su cabeza era a Karkat. Eso le preocupo después de todo no era homosexual ni nada parecido, ¡El NO era gay!, solo encontraba "curiosa" la forma en que su amigo se desenvolvía en su "ambiente natural".

Por parte de karkat, este estaba molesto, podía sentir como John lo miraba. Ya, entendía las primeras dos veces pero a la décimo quinta ya se estaba empezando a cabrear, ¿es que acaso no tenia algo mejor que hacer que estarlo mirando? ¿Y además de forma tan poco disimulada? Simplemente no lo entendía y prefería no hacerlo.

Y así paso las dos horas de clases que tenían ambos muchachos, entre miradas mal disimuladas y maldiciones susurradas por lo bajo. Al terminar la clase John salio apurado diciéndole a Karkat que se juntarían en el almuerzo para discutir el tema del cambio de casa y este, típico de él, mostrándole el dedo de en medio en forma de contestación afirmativa. Karkat salio del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo caliente antes de que se congelara ahí mismo. Cuando llego caminó rápidamente a la fila que se formaba para comprar y mientras esperaba saco un libro de su mochila, ya llevaba la mitad de este leído y eso que lo había empezado recién ayer, le gustaba leer libros y muchos aunque estos sean solo del tema romántico. En el titulo se leía "_Romeo y Julieta_" , si, OK, lo admitía, le gustaba leer historias cursis y rosadas donde él/la protagonista sufrían pero que se encontraban con el amor de su vida, ese alguien especial que lo hacia sentir feliz y con esperanzas de ser mejor y luchar por ese "Amor"… amor, cada vez que pensaba en eso o profundizaba el tema del amor sentía una pequeña molestia en su pecho, desde que era niño nunca entendió el por que le dolía cada vez que se mencionaba, volvió a la realidad cuando la dependienta le preguntaba su orden. Pidió un café doble, precisamente hoy necesitaba estar despierto y atento, sentía que ese día cambiaria más de lo normal.

[PD]: hola~, espero les haya gustado! Gracias a Coonsolounbeso, Surya Hatoway, Miku-Tsukyomi, a mi beta [CH] y a mi asistente de marketing (lol) [HT]. Gracias chicas~. Les agradezco sus review's :3 y si publique dos días antes soy taaan responsable~…algo que decir?

[CH]: Ya son como las 2 y tanto de la mañana y recién termine de corregir a esa hora D: pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena o si no me ahorco -.- en fin solo digo que ojala haya corregido bien y si hay un error en la corrección por favor avisadme :o3 muchos cupcakes a todos~~

[HT]: hehehe :3 igual me cole en el fic ;))) holi mongoli soy la amiga de la creadora y vine a conquistar el mundo! -3-


	3. ¡¿un club!¿¡por que!

¡El problema!

Karkat se dirigió a una mesa cercana mientras tomaba su café, recordando las palabras que su profesor le había dicho antes de salir.

"_Joven Vantas necesito hablar con usted un segundo-dijo el profesor a su alumno, el cual estaba apunto de salir._

_-¿Qué?-respondió Karkat con hastío._

_-Mas respeto jovencito, bueno da igual el punto es que usted es el único estudiante que no se a unido a un club-dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa._

_-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Karkat intrigado por ese hecho tan poco relevante._

_-Que si quiere pasar la universidad necesitara créditos extra-dijo el profesor como si fuera obvio-y eso solo se consigue de dos formas, o se une a un club o hace servicio comunitario._

_-¿¡Qué!? Pero ¿y si me reusó?-pregunto Karkat temiendo lo peor._

_-Pues deberá dejar la universidad, esta es una prestigiosa institución y por ende se necesitan los créditos extra para enfatizar que es un estudiante provechoso y de buen rendimiento-explico el profesor.-así que le sugiero que encuentre uno y se una o si no tendrá que hacer servicio a la sociedad y con el humor que tiene nunca le darán los créditos que necesita._"

Ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era encontrar un club en donde sea bueno y no lo excluyeran. Mientras enumeraba los clubs que había en la universidad, los cuales eran demasiados, bebía su café lentamente disfrutando de su sabor.

En una mesa algo alejada de la de nuestro protagonista se encontraba Eridan, el cual estaba espiando a karkat desde que había ingresado a la cafetería. Tenía que encontrar una forma de acercársele, pero que no lo hiciera parecer sospechoso. Pensó y pensó y el cerebro se le seco (xD), y cuando creyó que no se le ocurriría nada, le llego el plan perfecto para podérsele acercar, y sin perder tiempo se fue acercando a Karkat desde atrás.

Mientras Karkat seguía pensado sobre los clubs decidió que ya era hora de irse de ahí. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que eridan venia del lado contrario "distraído" así que fue inminente el choque que protagonizaron.

-ARG!-karkat termina en el suelo y con el café derramado en su chaqueta.-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas maldito sub-normal?

-Ugh! yo?, tu debiste fijarte tonto-dijo eridan, que al igual que karkat estaba en el suelo.-ehh…¿Estas bien Kar?

-Si, si, estoy bien pero DERRAMASTE MI PUTO CAFÉ-grito Karkat enojado intentando levantarse, Eridan al ver que tenia una situación favorable se levanto con facilidad y le ofreció su mano a karkat para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Qué?, no muerdo, ya tómala-dijo eridan sonriendo, karkat lo miro desconfiado pero bueno, confiar una vez no mataría a nadie ¿o sí? Tomo su mano y este con un poco de fuerza logro levantarlo. Permanecieron así unos segundos más hasta que Karkat reaccionó y se soltó, ya que le estaba incomodando que Eridan en vez de soltarle le apretara la mano.

-Ehh… tengo que irme, debo limpiar mi puta chaqueta que tu ensuciaste-dijo karkat frunciendo el ceño, justo el fucking día mas frío el maldito idiota de Eridan le ensucia su chaqueta.-ahora me moriré de frío argh!

-Hey Kar-le llamo Eridan.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Ampora?-dijo Karkat ya fastidiado con todo eso, se quito la chaqueta manchada y se la colgó en el brazo junto con su mochila.- por si no te das cuenta necesito ir a limpiarme, así que habla de una puta vez.

-Ok, ok tranquilo, solo quería darte esto, tómalo como un préstamo-dijo Eridan sacándose su chaqueta violeta (es como un morado chillón) y se la puso encima de los hombros a Karkat.-me puedes devolver el favor después.

-¿¡Que?! No necesito tu estupida chaqueta-dijo saliendo del lugar mientras le tiraba la chaqueta en la cara a Eridan. Al salir una fuerte corriente de viento soplo y eso hizo que Karkat temblara, entro nuevamente, le quito la chaqueta y se la puso-cállate, no digas nada fuckass.

Eridan río, le parecía tan adorable, tal vez por eso le gustaba y ahora que se daba cuenta se había acercado más a Karkat, ahora podría sacarle beneficio al favor que le debía, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Y con los buenos resultados que tuvo ese día se fue feliz a la clase que tenía, que era ciencia, su materia favorita.

-.-.-.-

Karkat después de irse de la cafetería con la chaqueta de Eridan puesta, fue a su casillero para guardar su chaqueta que estaba sucia por culpa del café. Después de hacerlo se dirigió al centro de informaciones de la universidad, en el tiempo libre que tenia buscaría un club donde fuera bueno y claro, no lo echaran. Cuando se dirigió a informaciones se topo con al persona que menos quería ver, Vriska Serket, y como ella nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestarlo, está claramente no iba a ser la excepción de ello.

-Hola Vantas-dijo Serket con su risita burlona.- ¿cómo has estado amigo?

-Primero: vete a la mierda, segundo: como este no es de tu interés y por ultimo: NO SOY TU PUTO AMIGO Y JAMAS LO SERE BITCH!-dijo Karkat molesto.

-Jejeje tranquilo Vantas, no es para que te exaltes tanto-se rió Vriska pero luego se dio cuenta que Karkat estaba usando la típica chaqueta violeta de eridan y sonrío aun mas.-solo quería preguntarte si ¿te has topado con alguno de los chicos?.

-¿Desde cuando te importa si me he topado con ellos o no, maldita sea?-pregunto Karkat fastidiado.-eres rara Serket, mejor me voy, capas me contagie si paso mas fucking tiempo contigo.

-OH es solo curiosidad-dijo Serket y luego se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse.-bueno, adiós Karkat, no vemos.

-Ojala la atropellen o alguien la mate-dijo Karkat molesto, jamás iba a soportar a Vriska Serket, ni en un millón de años. Siguió con su caminata hasta llegar a la gran mesa redonda donde se encontraba la señorita de informaciones.

-Hola jovencito, ¿Qué necesita?-pregunto amable la señorita.

-Necesito la lista de todos los clubs de la universidad-dijo Karkat con el ceño fruncido, no le hacia gracia tener que meterse a algún club por obligación.

-Oh claro, dame un minuto cariño, ya te la doy-dijo la señorita mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora. Le pareció amable la chica, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, llevaba el pelo suelto y tenia unos ojos café, piel bronceada pero no tanto y se dio cuenta de que tenía una expansión en la oreja izquierda y usaba unas gafas con montura negra. Se veía bastante joven como para trabajar ahí. Al igual que sus dos compañeras, una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenía el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo y su piel era bastante clara, la otra tenía el cabello corto, café con las puntas teñidas en rojo, los ojos claro y se veía muy entusiasta.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la chica entregándole una hojas donde salían escritos todos los clubs

-Oh... emm...Gracias-dijo Karkat, las siguió mirando hasta que una de las chicas le hablo nuevamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la chica que tenia la expansión.

-Oh… eh… ¿cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto karkat, tenia curiosidad por las chicas.

-Teheh~, me llamo Valentina, pero dime vale-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Yooooooo! Me llamo Isidora pero dime isi-dijo la chica de pelo corto alegre.

-Y yo me llamo Alison, solo dime así -dijo la otra con porte más calmado y actitud seria. (Pura apariencia no' mas xD).

-Un gusto-dijo karkat, se veían como buenas y sanas chicas (N/A:¡MENTIRA!).- me llamo Karkat Vantas.

-Oh lo sabemos, me acabas de pedir la lista de clubs-dijo vale de buen modo, luego miro la hora.-debemos seguir con el trabajo, un gusto en conocerte Karkat.

-Nos vemos karkitty-dijo riendo isi y volviendo al trabajo.

-Hasta luego cangrejo sin pinzas-dijo Alison sonriendo levemente y continúo con su trabajo.

-Mejor me voy y las dejo hacer su fucking trabajo-dijo karkat, eran algo extrañas, y además que confianza como para hablarle así-como sea, adiós.

Y así empezó la gran travesía de karkat en busca del club perfecto….

O por lo menos uno en donde sea bueno y no lo echen.

-o-

[PD] holaaa! bueno aqui un nuevo cap...disculpen por no ponerlo la semana pasada, esto de rolear como nunca me pasa la cuenta ugh, como sea aqui el cap tres y esta misma semana debo subir el cuatro...igual se me hacen complicado hasta el escribir ya que tengo pruebas noooooo!, pero bueno que se puede hacer no?, bien chicos lo dejo aqui hey CH quieres decir algo?

[CH] primero: como que a eri lo encontré medio parecido a cronus a donde como que intenta ligarse a karkat. Segundo: tengo el leve presentimiento de que conozco a las señoritas que aparecieron aquí, nose quisa me equivoque no crees [PD] ¬¬? Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante: espero que mi correcion haya ayudado o servido de algo y que también les haya gustado el capitulo yy creo que eso no mas (joder me me duele la espalda de nuevo xoC)


End file.
